1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earrings for use with non-pierced ears and particularly to earrings having an integral spring and spring ring and a secure locking mechanism for use with non-pierced ears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earrings that do not require pierced ear typically provide a clamping member pivoted to a platform in such a way as to clamp the lobe of the ear gently between them. These types of clip-on earring are limited to mount an earring to the center of the earlobe.
Another type of earring that can be worn on an unpierced ear is an open loop earring. This type of earring is constructed of resilient material and has two mounting members. The earring is mounted in the earlobe with the two mounting members.
One such open loop type earring is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,429, titled “Lobe-pinching earring which simulates piercing earring,” issued to Bradford on Sep. 3, 1985.
Another such device shown is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,878, titled “Earring,” issued to Saraga on Nov. 10, 1987.
Both inventions are constructed with resilient material in a gapped ring shape so that the gap may be pulled to place the earring in the earlobe. Once the earring is placed in the earlobe, the earring should return to its original closed shape so that it will stay on the earlobe. These inventions rely on the resilience of the material and the geometric shape of the ring to secure the earring in the ear. The disadvantage of these inventions is that provides neither a mechanism to adjust the mounting gap accurately nor a locking device to maintain the secure engagement of the earring.